Upside down
by Caoicaoi
Summary: Just a sneaky little one shot 3 Set in first season :-P Daisy, Gwen and Anna are ladies, and Mary, Edith and Sybil are servants :-P please enjoy


**just a sneaky little one shot because I was bored :-P please review and favourite 3 and of course, I do not own Downton abbey :-P**

When Daisy woke up, she decided that she was not ready to face the day yet and rolled over. It was not long after that that she woke up again and realised that she would have to get up. She climbed out of bed and rang the bell beside her bed. She sat on her bed for a few moments, looking around her room. The bed was big, much too big for a girl of her size. The headboard was upholstered in a silky light blue material. Her wardrobe was full of clothes that she had worn once and had never set her eyes on since then. Her fire had already been lit by the kitchen maid. Suddenly her door gently opened and Sybil, her ladies maid walked in.

"Good morning milady."

Daisy stood up, not fully alert, and let Sybil do her daily routine. She was dressed, her hair was brushed and styled, and she then went downstairs for breakfast.

She was the first of the sisters to be down, as Sybil always saw to her before Anna and Gwen. She liked to think of herself as Sybil's favourite. Mr Carson, the butler stood beside the table, and Mathew and Larry the footmen, stood at the door. Her father Robert was already down and was reading the newspaper. She only took a small portion of breakfast, as her corset was starting to feel quite tight.

"Have you seen that William Mason lately Daisy? He was very fond of you last time he visited."

Daisy groaned. Could she not even have breakfast without her father playing matchmaker? Yes, William was good looking, but she did not love him, and she would not marry any man for anything other than love. She did not look up when she replied.

"No papa, I have not heard from him at all." She thought of the pile of unopened letters from him that she kept under her bed, that she refused to open. Sybil was the only other person that knew about them.

"Well that's a shame, I'm quite surprised actually. Maybe we can invite him over to stay for a week or two? Then you can get to know him better."

Daisy was about to argue when Anna walked in. From the bags under her eyes, Daisy could see that she had had a tiresome night. Robert was soft and gentle when he spoke to her, as he knew that she was still angry with him for not letting her marry the love of her life, John Bates, as he was 'too old for her.'

"Good morning Anna, any news?"

Anna looked at him as if to say 'why do you care?'.

Daisy excused herself and went upstairs. When she was up there she noticed a stain on her shoes. She went off to find Sybil, to ask her to clean them for her, not thinking of simply ringing the bell. She wandered downstairs and bumped into Mary, the scullery maid. She was very flustered to see Daisy, as as a scullery maid she was not to be seen nor heard by any of the members of the family. Daisy however, did not think anything of it and simply apologised for the inconvenience and walked on. When she walked into the room where all the servants spent free time, everyone jumped up.

"Oh! Sorry to disturb you! Sybil? Can you help me with something?"

Sybil straight away jumped out and went over to Daisy.

"Certainly milady, however I don't understand why you didn't just ring, is your bell not working?"

Daisy looked confused and then answered.  
"Oh, I didn't want you to come all the way up. Would you take the stain out of this shoe? I wouldn't mind it only Mr Mason is coming to stay next week, and Lord Grantham is positive that the two of us are going to marry."

Sybil was used to Daisy's rambling and complaining, as Sybil was the only person that Daisy could trust. She almost laughed, Daisy was not at all like the other Ladies, she was a lot more easy going and did not stick to the rules of being a lady. A young girl that Daisy did not recognise walked past with a bucket. Daisy turned to Sybil.

"Who's that?"

"That's Edith, the new housemaid and also, my new roommate..."

Daisy laughed, "What's so bad about her?"

"I guess she's ok, but she doesn't talk much, and I think that she's really homesick, because she cried through the whole night and kept me awake."

Daisy looked at Sybil. "You know Sybil, people can get homesick, there's nothing wrong with that."

Sybil groaned. "But does she have to keep me up?"

Sybil then realised that she was stepping over the line. Daisy was, no no, Lady Daisy is her employer's daughter, and not her friend.

"Do you have those shoes there milady?"

Daisy sighed, Sybil was after going back to housemaid Sybil, rather than friend Sybil. "Here you go. Oh and Sybil? Thanks."

She suddenly got thirsty, and went into the kitchen. Larry Grey, the first footman sat there. He didn't bother to stand up when she walked in, and Mathew the second footman nudged him. Daisy liked Mathew, and still wondered why he was second footman and not first.

"Oh, no need to get up, I was just getting myself a glass of water." She walked over to the sink, but Mathew being the gentleman he is, got there before her. She smiled at him.

Keeping a complete straight face, she said to Mathew, "So, Mathew, how's it going with Mary?"

Mathew coughed and looked embarrassed. "Oh oh, milady? May I ask how you know about the two of us?"

Daisy smiled. "Oh, it was just a theory, but now I know it's true."

Mathew did not look Daisy in the eye as he filled her glass.

"Thank you." And with that, Daisy walked off.

When she got back upstairs, Gwen came rushing over to her. "Daisy darling, where on earth have you been? We've been searching all over the house for you."

"Not everywhere it seems, otherwise, you'd have found me."

"What? Never mind, guess who came to visit?"

Daisy groaned, by the enthusiasm in her sister's voice, she knew exactly who had come to visit.

As in on cue, William Mason came striding up to her.

"Oh, Mr Mason, what a pleasure."

"Now now Daisy, there's no need for that kind of attitude, please call me Mathew."

"Actually, Mr Mason, I'd rather not."

William was astonished and did know how to reply, and he watched the love of his life walk away.

Gwen ran after her. "Daisy! How can you be so stupid?! He's head over heals in love with you, and you just treated him like a hall boy!"

"Actually Gwen, I'm quite good friends with the hall boys."

Gwen wanted to strangle her. How could she do this to him? He was charming, he was good looking, and he actually wanted her! But then Gwen looked at her little sister and realised. Daisy was scared. Daisy was so scared of love that the only think she could think of doing was to deny it. But how could this be? Daisy was the most enthusiastic person she knew, who wasn't afraid of anything. How could she be scared of something as simple and vulnerable as love? Gwen herself would do anything for someone to love her. But no. Gwen was the middle child that everyone forgot about. She wasn't as bright and chirpy as Daisy, and she wasn't as good looking as Anna. All she could do was wipe up her sister's tears when something actually got to them. Ah, love.

But Daisy was denying herself love because of its vulnerability. She was so used to being in charge, of being that person that no one could get to do anything. But if she was in love, she would be part of a pair, and not an individual.

But Gwen could read Daisy at that moment in time. "Daisy, you will still be you no matter what happens, no matter what."

And Daisy thought 'will it be that bad?' And with that, she ran off to apologise to William. But as she ran, she slipped on the rug and hit her head.

"Daisy, Daisy?" Anna stood over Daisy, lightly shaking her.

Daisy woke up and looked around. "Where am I?"

Anna started to laugh. "Have you hit your head or something? Where do you think you are, you're in your room!"

Daisy looked around the small room. "My room?"

Anna looked even more confused than Daisy. "Yes your room. Mrs Patmore is going mad, you were supposed to do the fires an hour ago! I had to do them. But it's ok because you're obviously not feeling the best."

Daisy suddenly remembered. "Huuh. No I'm ok, sorry I didn't realise the time."

Anna started to walk out the door when Daisy called her back.

"Anna? Do you know where William is?"

**Hope you enjoyed 3**


End file.
